Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)/Coalition of Latin States
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ De la Coalición de Estados de América, called by the rest of the world the Coalition of Latin States or the Latin Coalition, is a country of shared-ideology and culture states and peoples located in Central and Southern America. Notable Cities The first capital was Mexico City, a decision made primarily to keep an eye on their northern (and closest) neighbors. The government was drastically hurt in a inner-city battle, so the shadow government took over - operating out of Mananas in Brazil. The jungle is arguably the safest place left on the planet short of Antarctica, with a few un-contacted tribes of natives still existing in the deepest portions. ;”Safe” Cities :Cities rated with a survival rate of over 50% *Brasilia, Brazil *La Paz, Bolivia *Mananas, Brazil ;”Locked” Cities :Cities rated with a survival rate below 50% *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Mexico City, Mexico *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Other Notable Locations Though the larger metropolis urban areas do house the majority of the population, numerous ventures are handled in the rural regions to prevent interference from gangs and warlords and to facilitate survival should nuclear war erupt. ;El Dorado, Brazil :A assumed-legend yet real place deep within the protected jungles of Brazil and home to an uncontacted tribe of natives, the City of Gold is exactly what it’s name implies – and so much more. Some of the world’s most ancient secrets are freely known here. ;Johnson’s Harbour, Falkland Islands :The formerly European ruled islands have become a breeding ground of trouble as of late. The Europeans still live there, and are members of the Latin Coalition, but despised by their country. Numerous rape gangs of tribes from the mainland routinely capture the “white wives” for trophys, and the European men have grown to be a tough warrior people in this isolated place. Here at Johnson’s Harbour, now known as Johnson’s Keep, the people of all the nearby islands have gathered and started building a massive and powerful line of naval ships without the knowledge of the natives. National Politics The member states each have their own Congress, and the most senior member of each congress is also a member of the coalition Senate, which passes all laws and wages all wars for the country. Current Political Topics Xenophobic Stance As the South American countries increasingly get looked down upon as second or third world countries by the other superpowers, they have grown more and more so xenophobic and hateful. Unlike the African Coalition, which appreciates its third-world stance as it keeps them from being attacked, the Latin Coalition has decided to isolate themselves ideologically and begin preparing for a surprise attack. Whereas the other superpowers are all staring at each other wondering who will shoot first, the coalition plans to shoot first and look later. Culture of CLS The rich cultural history of the Latin peoples of South America is prevalent in all aspects of daily life, and has helped unify the people greatly. ---- Back to Ogres Wiki → Valgora → Valgora (D20 Modern Campaign Setting)]] Category:Browse Category:Valgora Setting Category:Valgora Country Category:Homebrew